BPProductions Wiki
Welcome to the BPProductions Wiki This wiki will display different TV shows written and produced by BP Productions. House Of Secrets Four socially-awkward girls (Lauren, Sarah, Julia, and Carry) who had gone to private schools for almost their entire life never thought they would achieve popularity when they attended public school for the first time in the eighth grade. Well, that was...until they met Madeline Shriver. She's the ultimate Queen Bee at their school and they never would've thought she would've even talked to them, but she did. Madeline chose them to be her "end-of-middle-school experiment" and soon the four girls became Madeline's best friends and they ruled the school. But, high school was a whole different situation. Madeline became dirtier and her lies doubled, and she convinced her friends to do the same. Her friends couldn't go against her, though. They had no power against her so they went with it. But, on the last day of summer before tenth grade, Madeline disappears and the four friends are left to fend for themselves in the tenth grade. As soon as the news sets in, the four girls slowly grow apart from each other. That is, until they start receiving texts from an anonymous texter called "Mads" a year later, threatening to expose their dirt. The four friends think "Mads" could be Madeline, so they band together to figure out who it could be. But, when Madeline's body is found, the four friends soon learn that secrets can end lives. Premiere Date: April 18, 2017 Series Run: 2017 - ? Main Characters: Lauren, Carry, Sarah, and Julia Current Season: Season 1 Treasure Sam, Astrid, Tanner, and Gwen are not an ordinary group of friends. They aren't friends that go to the mall together or stay up late watching movies. They used to be like this, a long time ago, but then they picked up an interest in mystery solving. First, they solved silly things, like who was cheating with who at school, but then they started to solve more serious things, like who robbed the bank. They are now collectively known as the Team Of Mystery because of this. Even though they are a team, Sam still likes to lead the group. Sam is an averagely smart football player who is also secretly dating Astrid. Astrid is a smart girl, always providing new information to the gang when needed. Tanner is the rad dude of the gang, always lightening the mood when everyone gets stressed out. Finally, Gwen is the undercover detective, always up for the job of disguising herself and singling out the bad guys. But when Astrid finds an artifact that has been missing for over 400 years, Sam starts developing powers, Tanner is sabotaged in a surfing competition, and the whole gang is blackmailed by a mysterious e-mailer, the Team of Mystery knows they are dealing with a huge threat. But as things start playing out, the Team of Mystery finds a book describing some sort of treasure that is hidden in the Dark Falls Town. Will the Team of Mystery find what they're looking for, or will their lives change forever? The Girl In The Mirror Angie Miller was the ultimate queen bee at High Coast Middle School for two reasons: she was obviously the most stunning girl in school and she had her own posse of friends to run the school with. Their names were Melody, Sarah, and Abigail who went by Abby. But, on the last night before ninth grade started, Angie goes missing and her friends are left to fend for themselves in high school. Now, three years later, Angie is still missing and her friends have grown apart. But, Sarah has made a new friend: Claire. Claire and Sarah have risen to the title of queen bees over the past few years. But, when Angie's body is found and Claire starts to see disturbing things, everything will change. Category:Browse